Hogwarts Idol
by TheAmazingEscapadesOfEggbert
Summary: It's overused but I REALLY like this story. So if you could be so kind. You might have read this before but I took it down and now its back up so... ENJOY


Ronald Weasley a contestant on American Idol?

I know it's been done before but this one came to me in a daydream during an eight hour car ride. So tell me how it is pleeeeeeeeez. This is the favorite idea I've come up w/ so far so I hope you like it. Oh and if you like my other fan fiction don't worry I won't forget about it. Now on w/ the story.

When you see italics Ron's thinking. If the italics are bold and normal Ron is fighting w/ himself. Enjoy.

* * *

Ronald Weasley sat up in his bed. This year was his year. Everything was going his way. He had become head boy with Hermione as his counterpart and girlfriend. Ginny was finally dating someone he knew he could trust, Neville Longbottom. And Harry had found true love with Luna Lovegood. This year was Ron's turn to become a hero and a role model to the whole world. It was his turn after all.

"Ronald Weasley get your arse out of bed were going to be late", Molly Wesley's voice came into his room and got him out of bed with an extra bounce. He got into his new baggy jeans that Hermione had gotten him for his birthday. Then he put on the skin tight maroon shirt that showed off the muscles he had earned from quidditch. Then he ran down the stairs so he could eat the chocolate chip pancakes he had smelled from his room.

"I see ickle ronnykins finally got himself out of bed for the pancakes I didn't think you could sustain yourself any longer" taunted George with a huge smirk on his face. _He might think he's all that but he's not the one with a steady girlfriend and the title of head boy. All he has is his own shop. Wait that's a lot isn't it. Damn it. _

"Well I sustained myself longer than you didn't I and it looks like you've already finished." Ron retorted. The smile vanished from Georges face when Ron finished. This was going to be a fun year. His second year without Fred or George to taunt him and this time he was used to it. Once Ron had finished eating, Ginny flooed over to platform 9 and ¾ with Ron close behind.

"Ginny over here", called Neville from the other side of the platform. A smile came over Ginny's face and she ran over to him leaving Ron alone to search for Hermione. He figured she was already in the head's compartment so he headed there first.

"Who's there" Hermione said as soon as the door opened. "Oh Ron I didn't see you come in" Hermione said sounding genuinely happy.

"Hey mione How was your summer", Ron said absentmindedly. He realized his mistake when she started babbling endlessly about pointless topics. He tuned her out until she mentioned a muggle TV show. He had been interested in TV shows ever since he watched Everybody Loves Raymond at Hermione's house.

"There's a muggle TV show called American idol and it's awesome. They sing muggle songs and then the audience gets to vote. And I was thinking Ron maybe we could get everybody in Hogwarts to audition. You know as a fun activity. We could probably get professor Dumbledore to agree we are the heads after all. So do you think it's a good idea" Hermione said really fast as if she was letting out a huge bolt of energy all in one paragraph.

_**She**_** _wants me to sing. She must be nutters either that or she's finally fallen off the edge. And if she has I wouldn't be that surprised._**_ But look at her smile this must mean a lot to her. **But she wants you to sing.** I know but have you seen the way she's smiling at me. **Ignore the smile stay strong**. Oh shut up._

"Okay" Ron said giving in to the smile. _**You should have just ignored her now you're going to make a fool out of yourself.** Well at least she isn't mad at me I wouldn't be able to stand that.** You're a wimp.

* * *

**_

_Luna's POV_

_A normal train ride, three 'It's loony Lovegood's' five 'Why are there radishes in her ears' and seven kisses from Harry. All in all the good ruled out the bad wouldn't you say so?_

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, "Let the sorting begin". And so it did. The hat went from person to person and applause erupted from the houses when someone was sorted into their own house. There was something weird about this year though, No one was being sorted into Slytherin. That is until my little sister got up and sat on the stool with a terrified look on her face. Her name was Vira Lovegood and my mom had always wanted her in Ravenclaw so I was praying for the sake of my mom (Vira pronounced v-ear-a). Vira my darling sister was sorted into Slytherin. She was the only first year Slytherin and also the first ever Lovegood Slytherin.

There were a lot of surprised faces when she was sorted into her house, but none more surprised then Albus Dumbledore. He was so intrigued by the girl that he asked to talk to her after the feast. Apparently that was the first time anyone had been the only person sorted into his or her house for their year. A few Ravenclaws felt bad for her ad invited her over to our table but she politely refused saying that she might as well get used to being a Slytherin. After the feast was over Dumbledore stood up for his after feast announcements.

"This year we are going to be holding a friendly competition called Hogwarts Idol. It is a parody of the muggle shows that span world wide. We are going to find Hogwarts best singer and the singers will be picked by the sorting hat. Students of all years could be picked. Also the eleventh floor is out of bounds to everyone that isn't using the west wing staircase to get to divination. That is all." Dumbledore thought that the eleventh floor comment would spark more interest than a parody of a muggle competition but he was wrong. Anyone who wasn't deaf could hear the whispers of who could be in the competition. Then professor McGonagall took out the sorting hat again and the hall became instantaneously quiet.

"A competition you say", the sorting hat started. Well I've got just the people for you. I will pick only ten and they will be named Hogwarts most talented singers. So here they are and one of these will be the next big star in the wizarding world. Move over Weird Sisters.

Luna Lovegood

Vira Lovegood

Draco Malfoy

Cho Chang

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Polly Walsh

Kendra Shacklebolt

Pansy Parkinson

And

Ginerva Weasley"

_Oh no I have to be in the competition. I am so going to bomb. Who's Polly Walsh anyway? I'm getting off topic I am so going to bomb. What am I going to do I don't know any muggle songs. I'll have to do some studying. This is going to be a long year. I wonder how Vira's holding up

* * *

_

Next time Vira Lovegoodand Ginny Weasley

It's short I know but it's my beginning. R& R please.


End file.
